Book of Science- Chapter Previews
by TheCartoon Adict
Summary: Basically Chapter Previews for my fanfics
1. The Social Conundrum - Preview

**Chapter One: The Social Struggles of Cy Tokakushi**

One day, in the Ninja Seeking Club Room...

As I walked into the club room, I saw the usual faces of Akari, her smile beaming back at me; Enju, doing her homework; Lily, reading; Myu, reading a horror manga and Yamabuki drawing heaven knows what kind of lewd fantasies. Unfortunately, Ricka and Nanao couldn't make it because as it turned out, Ricka had found an old multi-player Retro-game that had been re-released exclusively online, and had rushed home at the end of the day to play (or, knowing those Nanao, fangirl) it for the rest of the day. To be honest, I was intrigued. Until it turned out to just be some non-lewd archaic battle sim, meh. Also, Tengge was off on a break. After all she went through recently, what with escaping from the cave and all, so Mr. Kuzuryu let her. As I am thinking about her, and how her holiday's going, suddenly, Akari speaks.  
"Hey Kazuki, how are you?" she asks in her usual, lively tone.  
"Eh, not bad, that test could've gone over a bit better, couldn't it?", I reply, honestly.  
"Yeah, I guess so. At least you don't have to take the make-up this time" she simply tells me. I suppose that's true. Even if I did get one mark over the line, it's still a major improvement for me. Then, Enju speaks up.

"You should really study more, Kazuki. I understand you need rest, but seven hours straight gaming? Seriously?", She scolds me. Seven hours? SEVEN HOURS? DOES SHE EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT GAMERS? I am about to make a retort, when I realise that may just prove her point.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I will. Perhaps you could help me?", I ask back.  
"Sure, Kazuki.", she replies. Then Lily looks up from her book and chimes in.  
"I'd be glad to help you as well, Kazuki.", she says.  
"Thanks guys, I appreciate it.", I simply tell them. I sit down next too Myu. She seems really engrossed in her manga. I turn too her.  
"Hey Myu, what'cha reading?" I inquire. Myu seems surprised, because she almost jumps out her seat. However, she soon calms down.  
"Oh, h-h-hi Kazuki-senpai. I'm reading 'Heishi no tai Zonbi'. Care to join me?", she says. W... what does that Girl read?

And anyway, where's Cy?  
"Myu.", I say.  
"Yes, Kazuki-senpai?"  
"Where's Cy?", I say in an inquiring tone.  
"Uhhh… I actually don't know, Kazuki-senpai.", she states, matter-of-factly.  
"Ah. Do you have any idea where she might be?", I ask back.  
"Perhaps at home, helping Zina with whatever she's doing at the moment.", Myu says. Great, one less with us. I sigh and stand up.  
"Are you okay, Kazuki?", Enju asks, concern on her face.  
"Oh, I'm fine, just a little disappointed that no one else could come. Not even C-", as I am speaking the door flies open, almost coming clean off it's hinges and a blur comes slamming into me mid-sentence, knocking the wind and part of my soul away. I fly across the room straight into something soft. What the...  
"HELLO ONII-CHAN", yells a very familiar voice. Ah, that's where Cy is. And more importantly, HOLY CRAP I CAN'T BREATHE!  
"Hey... Cy", I say, between heavy breaths. At this point, Myu would normally chime in telling Cy that she was hurting me or something. But for some reason she isn't talking. I have no time to worry about this, because I am ten seconds away from passing out.  
"Cy... could... you... get... off... me?", I ask. Five seconds.  
"Huh? Oh, sure, onii-chan!", Cy replies, and releases her Boa Constrictor-like grip. I breathe a sigh of relief. However, I feels a stare of malicious intent nearby. My hairs stand up. Who could be this angry... and what is this soft thing anyway. I turn around. I am immediately met with the sight of Myu's sizeable breasts. What beauty! Wait... WAIT. If these are Myu's breasts, then my hand is on... no. No. I look down. I only see my arm between her beautiful thighs. Oh. OH. OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. THAT MEANS MY HAND IS-  
"KAZUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII", yells Enju. I know where this is going. She's going to hit me with her lightning, isn't she? I quickly pull myself away.  
"PREPARE TO FACE PUNISHMENT, KAZUKI!", she yells again. I look at Myu's face, for some reason. She is so embarrassed, she can't speak. Akari looks sad... almost jealous. Lily looks just as angry as Enju. Yamabuki is so engrossed in her drawing, she hasn't even noticed. Good. If she saw that, then she'd get too many ideas. As I think of these things, I here a crackling. Here it comes... I shoot up and run as fast as I can.  
"Wha- COME BACK HERE", says Enju, nearly screaming.  
"Wat's wong, Onii-chan?", asks Cy. Oh, you have no idea. You have no freaking idea.


	2. Make Androids Great Again! - Preview

**Chapter Two: Make Androids Great Again!**

A silence has descended onto Akari's bedroom. No one speaks. Hotaru, Enju, Yamabuki, Akari and the rest are all silent and staring wide-eyed at me and Myu. I have just, alongside Myu, told them about the dilemma facing us. As I look upon the faces of my friends, the one that immediately catches my eye is Yamabuki's. Her usual lively, off-the-wall expressions are gone, replaced with a blank stare. I can almost see tears in her eyes. Out of this nadir of human emotion speaks a voice. A voice that exudes great sorrow. A voice that exudes great shock. A voice that could only belong to one person.

"Onii-chan... why do dey think of me like dat? Why am I not normal? Imma normal human girl. Imma normal human girl! Wut's wong wid dem? Why? Why?", cries Cy. Tears begin to drip out her eyes. Before I can say anything else, she let's out a very large sob. My heart breaks. Akari then follows suit. All the pent-up emotion that had obviously been building since the beginning of our explanation overtakes us. I hold my emotions back, trying to appear as the strong one. It is times like these in which I must be the emotional pillar for my friends. Everyone else is totally taken up in the sadness of it all, save for Enju, Lily and Hotaru. I sit down. Suddenly, I feel somebody clinging to my arm. It's Cy. I look at her, and hug her. Enju walks over. She sits next to me. In a very soft voice, unlike her usual one, she speaks.

"So, what do we do now?", she says.

"I'm not sure. That's why I called this gathering. I hoped we could all contribute and help Cy and Myu out here. But, clearly, we need a bit of time to gather our thoughts. We'll figure it out the-", suddenly, I'm cut off by the sudden opening of Akari's door. It's Zina and Mari. They take one look at the scene in front of them. Then, after a few moments of silence, Zina speaks.

"So, just what happened here then?", she asks. I stand up. I look for Myu. She is sitting down near Ricka, gently stroking her head. I look over, communicating with my eyes my intentions. She nods in understanding, and walks over.

"Well, Zina, you see...", We say in unison. And then, we explain what we just explained to the others. Zina looks deeply troubled. After a few seconds of silence, she speaks.

"When you've all calmed yourselves down, meet me in the lounge. Come on Mar- Mari?", she tries to talk to Mari, but she's walked over to her daughter, softly talking to her daughter. Zina smiles. Then, she sets her sights on the girl who is currently softly holding on too my arm. Her daughter, Cy. Her smile seems sad. It is clearly the saddest I have ever seen her. 'She really cares for Cy, doesn't she?', I think too myself.

Then, after she's left, I hear Cy's voice softly come out from her mouth.

"O... Onii-chan.", she says.

"Yes?", I reply, stroking her head.

"Can we go for a walk in the park?", she asks. I see no reason to object.

"Sure, Cy.", I tell her. Then, me and Cy walk out of the room. We walk down the stairs, and tell Zina and Mari about Cy's request.

"Sure, just as long as you come back within an hour.", Is Zina's reply. I proceed to walk her out the door. She's still very quiet as I walk her down to the trams. It isn't until we're on the trams until she finally talks.

"Wh... why? Why do dey have tew be like dat? Why cawn't dey just accept me as weal? Why?", she says. She seems so confused. I look at her.

"Why does their opinion matter? What does it mean to you that you don't fit in with society, according to them?", I ask. She looks at me.

"You'll nevew unnerstan, Onii-chan. You'll nevew unnerstan what it feels like to be told 'you'we nowt weal', ow someting like dat, Onii-chan.", she replies. Oh. So it's about her being a Robot. She's misunderstanding the situation, then. And... well... I do understand her. But I don't want to make this conversation about me. That'd be self-centred and wrong. So, I stay quiet. I will explain it all to her at the park, I reason.


End file.
